injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bwpello/Remaining Four Characters
Will the reveal of Doomsday today, only four character spots remain (assuming there are 24). I know that many want their favorite characters in but being real, I can see it coming down to this. 1. Black Adam - He has been seen, hinted, made into an action figure and pretty much anything in between. My bet is that he will be playable. 2. Raven - She was seen near the beginning in that Xbox magazine and more recently in the achievements list. Also if you add the amount of people who won't buy it if Raven isn't in there, NRS would be stupid not to add her. 3. Killer Frost - Many people have been saying that Captain Cold would be in the game for the longest time, but in my opinion, it has to be Killer Frost. She is another ice-based Flash villain making her a good candidate to be the cause of the icicle hitting Flash in the announcement trailer. Plus many people, including me, feel that she is seen on the same achievement that Raven is. 4. Ares - Ares was just recently seen in the comic books and is also 100% present in the game; it is just a matter if he is playable or not. Well, how many characters hinted in the magazines, haven't been playable? One or two at most. Also Ares would definitely be a pretty obscure character, going along with what Ed Boon said about the roster. I could picture him being mostly a swordsman, but a powerhouse one at that. Imagine that... a big character that is not a grappler. But... At that there is still a matter if a possible 28 character roster, and DLC, and so I have come up with answers to those too. 4 extra characters that could make an appearance: 1. Martian Manhunter: Almost everyone is pushing for MM to be in the main cast, but honestly I don't believe that he is going to be, unless he's unlockable or there is a 28 character roster. Ed Boon has been pretty adamant that we should not be waiting for Martian Manhunter and so I'm taking that as a message that he is going to be DLC. Let's face it; one way or another he will be in the game. 2. One Flash Villain: I know that the previous four I talked about including Killer Frost, but I don't believe that Killer Frost represents the Rougue's Gallery enough. I believe that, we need at least one more, and I am not sure which, though I do to think that Mirror Master would be the best choice. 3. Zatanna - Maybe a lot of people don't remember, but Ed used to tease Zatanna quite a bit, especially by writing his tweets backwards. Plus, Ed always said that there would be quite a few females in the game, and it looks like we are in need of more. 4. Robin - I feel like I'm going to get a lot of crap for this one, but Robin would be a pretty cool character to play as. Damian Wayne would be a great and much different addition, than Nightwing. And i mean, Damian won't stay dead for long, this could be a perfect rebirth for him. He will be included in the comics but his status in the game is not yet determined. Last but not least, DLC. We are going to have it, and these are just some ideas that I've had. Corps DLC - Atrocitus, Star Sapphire Titans DLC - Starfire, Beast Boy Phantom DLC - General Zod, Lobo JSA DLC - Black Canary, Doctor Fate Justice DLC - Blue Beetle, Arsenal Those are ideas, not speculation. I think only 2 DLC packs, containg 2 characters each will be available, leaving the roster at 28 or 32. I hope you enjoyed my ideas. Please feel free to comment below. Category:Blog posts